THE AMATERASU PAPERS the key to true happiness
by Takahashi Kimiko emi
Summary: This is a story about how kouga influence the life of a young human named AMATERASU and what impact she has on his life.  sometimes you have to break all the rules in order to be truly happy :
1. Chapter 1

A mother happily bathes her one month daughter, while the father watches for danger. She cups water in her hand and gently pours it on her head. She giggles before continuing to make a cooing sound. she lifts her little face to her lips and kisses her cheek. Being a new mother brought her such joy, everything seemed perfect but in seconds that all changed. A huge flying demon flew over them, the father screamed for his wife to run. She ran out the water with her daughter in her arms. Not wasting time grabbing their clothes, fear plastered on her face. The father stood there ready to fight but knew deep in his heart he was not match for this creature and it would take a miracle. But he stood still willing to give his life for his wife and child. little did he know as he called for the demon to show itself that his child was the true target and it was headed after them. The women ran as fast as her legs would take her holding her child tightly. She knew she was only a few miles away from her village and prayed that she could make it there. Not thinking that if she did what would stop the demon from attacking the whole village.

**(me: I don't know if your thinking she's naked or not. Well she's not -_- if you ever watched the movie evil twin. There's a part where a the main character was bathing in she's wrapped in a cloth. Well in my stories that's what they wear to bed and when bathing their children etc)**

she trips over a log and falls, fear of falling on her young child she rolls over. And hits the ground with a hard thud knocking her breathless. The demon lands and slowly walks towards her. Laughing as she began to beg for him not harm her or her child. But he pays not attention to her cry's. She screams out for her husband but he was to far back, he would never make it in time. she held her baby and her eyes tightly shut as she screamed once more for help.

**Kouga pov**

Everything was fine and peaceful, you laid next to your wolf. You and your pack decided to find food. While out looking you saw a demon flying above you but paid no mind to it. Until the voice of a human was heard screaming for help. you then saw a man run, you looked in the direction he ran. But soon was distracted by another scream. You decided to see what was going on and began to run. You made it there just as the demon was about to attack and kicked him. It flew into seven trees as you looked to see if she was okay. You noticed she was holding a small infant girl. But was quickly distracted by the demon rawering . You went and finished off the demon then walked back to her. She still laid there as if waiting for the final blow, until her daughter laughed. She slowly opened her eyes

**End**

Her eyes open to what first looked like a normal man. But then she notice his ears and tail. She was readying herself to scream but then he spoke "you are safe now" he knelt down to help her up. her shaking hand grabbed his and he pulled her up to her feet. she thanked him just as her husband stumble in. she quickly ran to her husband and the two embraced one another. Then went to kiss their child, happy that they were alive. Then the demon spoke "next time be more careful or it might just be your last" and with that he ran off. The husband held on tightly to his wife as they walked back to their village. Happy that they made it one more day but little did they know danger was not far away. Someone wanted their daughter dead and would try again. Night came and they finally made it to their village. Tired and hungry she laid on the bamboo mat and begin feed her daughter as her husband brought food. He watch as his wife fed their child and bit into the apple savoring the juices. The baby soon fell asleep and she gently laid her down between the two of them. Finally willing to welcome sleep she too closed her eyes. Which left only him, afraid to go to sleep he stayed up and watched over his wife and child. He couldn't allow this to ever happen again, he was supposed to be their protector. But slowly sleep too took him **(oh my goodness)**

The sun danced on the infants face and she giggled as she tried to play with it. The light laugher of her daughter soon woke her. And she place a kiss on her and her husband forehead before making breakfast. Time passed and they were able to watch their daughter grow into a lovely beautiful women. **(age 16)**


	2. Chapter 2

**kouga pov**

Life went on as normal, years have pasted in you fell for a girl name Kagome. you later find out that she is from the future and has become a part of inuyasha's gang. once and a blue you bump into inuyasha and the gang. Throw a couple of insults at inuyasha to show kagome you're better for her. you don't understand what miko kagome sees in him. you definitely can be a better mate for her. Seems like every time you bump into them you're saving kagome. She's so beautiful, oddly dress but none the less breath taken.

Weeks pass and you and your clan hunt for food etc.

your cave was hidden some what behind a waterfall. You spend hours day dreaming of kagome and you together. Years past in this became your normal routine. one day you and your pack went to find food, you got separated and after a hour you decide to go back to the cave. On your way back you pick up a sweet scent, something like honey or honey dew.. You run towards it and see a angelic female, she just jumped into the water. her head filled with beautiful curls, it all seemed to happen in slow motion. You continue to walk to her slowly.

**end**

**Kouga: 0_0 really? What are you trying to say kimiko? I have no life other then trying to steal kagome and when im not im thinking about im her or feeding myself?**

**Me: No you insult inuyasha and sleep too :)**


	3. Chapter 3

You walked to the waterfall, you had left your clothes at the bottom. you were getting ready to jump down but first you let your hair down and

**(me: so this is how you look**

**your a little darker then a person with a tan**

**Your hair is dark brown and a 3c curl. It falls to your rib cage**

**You have full lips and dark brown eyes**

**Your around 5 feet 6 inches, slim frame, b bra cup etc**

**Out of the villages you are by far the prettiest and have caught the eye of many lords. Your father and mother feel that if you were to marry the most powerful human lord that their village would never have to worry. and that you'll be safe but you cant wrap your mind around being with someone that doesn't hold your heart. Ever since you were a child you dreamt of the demon that saved your life. You wanted nothing more then to be by his side. you would daydream about the story and how handsome he was. Your mother could tell you loved it when she spoke of his looked)**

You untie your bathing cloth and throw it before leaping into the water. You made a big splash as you hit the surface of the water and open your eyes wide at the rush of the cold water. You swam back to the top gasping for air and dunking your head back in, swimming towards the edge.

**Kougas pov**

you ran towards the waterfall after picking up a scent of sweet honey. you watched as the females head pop out and rose from the water as she walked to the edge. Wiping her eyes as her foot touch the grass. Her hair covered her breast as she finally removed her hands. She gasped at the sight of you and you smirked a little. She finally realized you were eyeing her naked body and blushed while she covered herself. You started to walk closer to her before bending down, her eyes followed your every move. You then stood back up and handed her her bathing cloth while saying "you should really keep this close to you, it would avoid embarrassing moments like this" she quickly grabbed it and wrapped it around her body. It clung to her wet form as she embarrassingly said thank you, waiting for your name. You said "kouga". she blushed and said thank you again before walking to her kimono and putting it on. You watched her as she struggled a little to tie her obi. Then walked over to her and help her tie it. She spun around and bowed as a sign of thanks "you are beautiful, what is your name?" **(-Kouga said that)**

**End**

You looked into his eyes, he was so handsome. Silence over took the two of you as he waited for a answer. You soon snapped back into reality, what is my name? my name... I know it starts with a... uh A.

**(me: oh my goodness you forgot your name)**

You whispered "Amaterasu", he said a truly fitting name. Which made you turn crimson red. you have never felt this way before, you tried to back up a little. But he moved forward, telling you not to be afraid. You softly spoke "I am not afraid kouga, I have always been thankful to kind demons. I was once saved by a wolf demon when I was but only a infant." Kouga eyes widen a little as he asked you your age. You said "16". He thought for a moment and realized it had been a little over 15 years since he saved that family.

Could this had been the same child tightly held in her mothers arms?

You bent down to pick up your sandals and put them on. When you had finished he helped you to your feet and asked if you would like him to accompany you to your village. You nodded and he held your hand, you two walked in silent the whole way there. You looked up at him and it seemed as if his mind was on something else.

**Kougas pov**

for the first time you're mind wasn't on kagome. You couldn't stop repeating Amaterasu's name in your head as you replayed her smile over and over. You soon came back and saw Amaterasu looking at you, her eyes sparkled and out of nowhere you kissed her.

**End**

You stood there surprised at what just happened. Closed your eyes and then returned the kiss before pulling away. You blushed and he said sorry, then grabbed your hand and continued to walk you home. You made it back just as the sun started to set, your mother and father ran to you with a worry look on their face

**(me: oooo you in trouble)**

"Where were you? We were worried" you looked down and said "mother, father I just wanted to spend a little time alone is all". "you know how we feel about you being alone a demon could have harmed you, we are so happy to see you are safe. You know either I or a demon slayer must be with you at all times". You nodded and said "yes father". Then finally they realized there was someone standing next to you. Their eyes widen as your father remembered who the demon was. "it... It's you, your the demon that saved my wife and child". You stepped back and amazement, it was the heroic demon that was the reason you were still alive. Your parents ran to embrace him and thank him. He looked at you smiled a little as you tried to pick your mouth off the ground. your parents finally let him go and you held him tight with tears in your eyes. "thank you for saving me I know you did not have to. I have always dreamed of meeting you one day and I cant believe the day has come..." Before you could finish his voice chimed in "tenshi, you do not need to thank me nor do your parents it was my honor" he pulled you away and wiped the tears from your cheek. he then kissed you and was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Some time have passed and you find yourself thinking about kouga. You spend your days painting pictures of him and writing poems. Your mother and father begins to worry about you. your going to be seventeen in a few months and you have yet accepted the lords marriage proposal. When ever they bring it up you throw your self on the bamboo mat and enter your own world. The day comes where you finally escape the watch of your father and run back to the waterfall. You run there hoping that kouga will be there too. But when you reach the waterfalls, your alone. You walk to the edge and sit, allowing your feet to sway in the water. You start to cry at the thought of how foolish you were. What would a demon like that want with someone you. He could have any demon, human or priestess as his own. your tears fall into the water you and hear "why are you crying?" the voice seemed familiar but you were to lost in your own sorrow to put a face to it. a hand gently touches you and you look up, rubbing your eyes so that you can see better. It was kouga, lost in happiness you jump into his arms and hug him. "I thought that I would never see you again".

**Kouga pov**

You walk to the waterfall, you haven been doing it during the same time everyday in hopes to see her once more. You came to the clearing and heard someone crying. You looked closer and saw amaterasu sitting next to the water. You walk to her and ask her why your crying. She continues to crying then you lay your hand on her shoulder. She looks up to you while rubbing her eyes, then jumps on you. This surprises you so much that you didn't even hear what she said. You then pat her on the back softly and said its alright, everything will be fine. Her soft voice, almost a whisper says "I just had to see you again. I know you must think it foolish of me but I had to". She looks into your eyes as if waiting for you to say something but you don't. She lets you go with tears in her eyes and says I understand. As she begins to walk away you grab her arm pulling her into a close embrace. You then proceed to kiss her, She deepens the kiss and places her hand on your face.

**End**

You cant believe that your kissing him, you wish this moment could last forever. He slowly began to lay you on the ground while Deeping the kiss even more. His fang run against your bottom lip and you open your mouth. His tongue enters your and you soon reach complete bliss. his hand starts to go down the left side of your body and you release a soft moan. You were in heaven and wanted nothing more then to stay there forever. But it soon all come to a end when he pulled away from you. You opened your eye and began to open your mouth to say something. But he cut you off "I can not do this" and took off in the other direction. You sat up confused and hurt. You held your knees to your chest and began to cry, that was until you heard you name called.

" amaterasu, where are you!"

**(me: who is it?)**

It was you father and two demon slayer running towards you. You couldn't even imagine the trouble you were in, as you stood. Anger in his eyes he pulled you close and held you tight. "why cant you listen for once!" "I am sorry father I truly am" he held your chin so that you were looking at him, his eyes now full with fear. "I fear you will never learn until you are hurt and I don't know what I would do without you. Come your mother is worried and there is a guests waiting for you" you nod and follow your father, the demon slayers follow close behind. You enter and your mother runs to you, holding you tight. Then she looks down and proceeds to kiss you on your forehead. After which she tells you to change. You went to your room and changed out of your kimono before looking for another one. You picked a white one and a cherry blossom obi, before headed down to greet your guests. You shook the hand of one of your guest as he introduce his self. You looked down and played with your castigating hair once you realized this wasn't just any ordinary guest. It was the lord who's family tried to arrange this marriage. You felt so hopeless and as the night wore on the proposal accepted by both families. You thought why not at least he wanted you.

**(Me: oh my goodness what are you talking you are wanted. but your parents rather you marry someone that can protect you. But how could you do this to kouga?**

**I mean atleast wait a week who knows what could have happened.**

**So is that the end of kouga? If so that mean I can have him yay!**

**oh yeah Im sure you know this but traditional marriages were arranged. I gave you a little power but normally you wouldn't have any choice 0_0 bummer )**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: its been a few months and your birthday is almost here.. Oh and your wedding day too (there the same day)**

**My cousin: what, already? aww come on she's really marrying him?**

**Me: duuh, the proposal was accepted she cant just back out now. unless someone wants to save her? (looks around for kouga)**

**Guys never seem to be there on time when it comes to matters of the heart. You'd get a faster reaction beating them with** **a stick.**

**Kouga: your the writer put me in already! Your just letting my woman marry that human!**

**Me: mwahaha yup, she's marrying him so your mines! Who told you to run away anyways... Ooh yeah, I did :)**

You arrived at the lords castle for your yui-no. You wore a beautiful brightly colored kimono. As you sat you looked at the gifts ready to be exchanged. Were they really going to be able to bring happiness and fortune. you went through the Mokuroku in your mind and saw if they were all there.

your mother and father presented the lord with a hakama and Naga-Noshi (abalone shell which is frequently used in Japan for crafts and gifts. It was meant to express the sincere wishes of the gift giver.) They then handed him Katsuo-bushi, your mind flashed to how long two people live. Then followed by Surume, konbu and Shiraga. A Suehiro was handed to you, you opened it so that it formed a circle. next the Yanagi-daru was exchanged, along with money and sake (yui-no a willow trees with tender leaves. Yui-no sake casks were meant to symbolize a pledge for obedience and gentleness in marriage.) And last but not least your future husband turned to you and handed you a obi.

**(me: the gifts are for both of you well other then the obi was for you and the hakama was his)**

after the dinner you went home to sleep and return to your normal day to day life. Kouga was still on your mind but he only seem to bring tears. June came and it was finally your birthday and your wedding. he had picked a tomobiki day on which you two would say your nuptials.

The Ceremony was Shinto** (meaning the way of the Kami/gods)** so it took place at the biggest Shinto shrine near by.

As your mother helped you put on your traditional shiro-muku for the ceremony she asked "what's wrong?" "nothing mother just sad that I will be leaven you and father is all" she nodded as she did your hair.

**(me: we both know your regretting the whole wedding)**

When you were finally done your mother looked at you in your shiro-muku and said that you look beautiful. Your mother proceeded to help you out your room. But before leaving you ask your mother to hand you your hakoseko and your kaiken. She dose that and put a fan in your obi

**(me: when I get married I so want to do this :) )**

When you get to the shrine your mother checks your hair and notice that your bunkintakashimada was messed up a little. She took the beautiful kanzashi ornaments, combs and accessories out and redid it. then covered it with your tsunokakushi before leaving to meet your future husband she added powder over your face, outlining your eyes in a dark color and your lips were painted bright red. You looked at the lord in his tradition ceremony Hakama which was worn over a full-length kimono, split between the legs like pants. the hakama was black with a white pinstripe. The Shinto priest conducts the ceremony while your mother stood by your father as his parents stood near him. you exchange your vows as they face each other (your parents face one another). although we continued to face forward. At the end of the sake ceremony, both families drink a cup of sake. Then you went back to his castle to celebrate.

when you made it to the castle you were taken upstairs to change into a bright kimono.

the Young women wore colorful kimonos with long flowing furisode. Married women wore a more subdued homongi kimono. The Kekkon Hiroen was great, there was about 300 guest. None of which you knew, Little did you were being watched by someone

**(me: omg who could it be?**

**Kouga: it's me! I cant believe you let things go this far)**

A little girl walked up to you and pointed out how beautiful your Kanzashi in your hair was. Soon it was time for all the Guest to be seated, they took there seat after leaving the monetary gifts on the empty table.

The full-course meal was served by the servants. Then they distributed Hikidemono, At the very end of the party. you and your husband stood to give a speech to all the guests and thank everybody. But you stood still unable to talk. After the speech was given you walked to the door and as the guest left they handed you envelopes full of money. You bowed thanking each and every them up til your mother came. you hugged her and tried to hold back tears. you kissed her and she proceeded to leave with your father.

You asked your husband if you could bath. He nodded and called for two servants to accompany you. They helped you undress and you bowed, thanking them. You told them that you wished to be left alone and it would be between you and them. They said "yes lady amaterasu" as they walked away and you relaxed into the water. After washing the makeup off you closed your eyes only to hear a nose in the bush... You popped up, your hair soak and saw a dark figure what towards you. Your eyes adjusted and you saw that it was...

**Me: finally all done!**

**So who do you think the person is? Is it another demon here to finally finish you off? you husband angry that you willing put yourself in dangers way or kouga back to FINALLY explain his actions? (only took him what a few months? so late)**


	6. Chapter 6

your mind is racing a mile a minute as you begin to make a run for it. But within seconds the figure is standing in front of you. you start to yell but your scream are muffled by a pair of lips. your eyes widen as the soft lips brought flash backs of your first kiss. It was him, your hero kouga but why? He finally pulled away and began to speak.

**Flash back (kouga pov)**

You pick up the scent of three human, two of which were demon slayer. here's your chance you can take her as your. Just pick her up and run, you then broke the kiss. Only to say out loud "I cant do this" and made a run for it. As you continued to run you heard her name begin called. The further you got the slower you run, you can barely pick up her scent anymore. you make it back to your cave and decide that you'll forget about her and move on. She's a human if you were to mate with her and make her yours one day shell die. Which will leave you where you are now, alone. Your pack soon returned and two wolves walked straight to you. Laying down on your lap, one starts to smell you and then howl. she had picked up the sent of amaterasu and you proceed to calmed her down. two month went by and you've finally forgotten about amaterasu. Only to pick up her sweet smell, you run towards it and see a castle. You turn back thinking that your mind has finally lost it. For the next month she was once again all you could think and dream about. You were loosen a battle and felt that it would never end unless you gave into your heart.

**(me: its to late! She's getting married **

**Kouga: shut up! Its never to late when it comes to love)**

Even if she was to die one day you rather spend everyday until then happy with her then in regret. you decided next time you picked up her scent you will make her yours. Another month passed and June came, the day started off normal you laid in the cave relaxing. evening soon approached and you decided it was a perfect time to find food. In the mist of hunting you picked up her scent and ran to where it came from. You ended up back at that castle. You walked up close and saw her, she was so beautiful but who was that man next to her. You later learned that that was her husband. You hung your head low as you thought, I'm to late. Then you looked back up she didn't seem happy at all but why. You decided to leave cause you heard the guest exiting. As you walked you replayed her beautiful face in your head. then out of nowhere you picked up her scent again this time it was stronger but was followed by two other unfamiliar one. You hid behind a bush and waited. It was her, she was accompanied by two young servants. They undresses her and she said something to them. she bowed and they responded before walking away. Finally she's alone, I can take her and no one would notice. She climbed in the water and washed the makeup off before allowing the water to soak her hair. She looked so peaceful, now was your chance you made your way towards her. But she heard you and popped up then tried to make a run for it. You took that chance to use your speed and was in front of her in a seconds. She was about to scream but you kissed her and she instantly melted into your kiss

**End**

"Come" stun you said nothing as he picked you up and started to walk away. You snapped back and began to kick, trying to get out of his grip. He put you done and you decided to give his a piece of your mind " I would never go with you, I'm married and I'm the lady of the north now. my husband would kill you if he knew you touched me. I would never..." He crushed his lips against yours, shutting you up. Then he spoke "you don't love him I can tell from the way your heart stopped when I kissed you. Your meant to be my mate and you will"

"no!" your eyes start to water "I regret leaving you, now come... Please" he held his hand out waiting for yours "but he would never willing let me go and I can not bring shame to my family". He lifted your chin and said "sometimes you have to put yourself first, regardless of what you do your family wants you happy" you nodded and he picked you up. You knew that this felt right but wouldn't end well. The lord was known for his hatred of demons and here you were leaving with one. He slowly walked with you in his arms until he made it to the cave. By time he got there you were passed out, his wolves met him at the opening. They smelled you and instantly remember your scent. He hushed them as he walked into the cave passing his pack til he got to the part of the cave that was just for him. He laid you down on a pelt, you snuggled against it to gain warmth. He then laid down next to you and pulls you into an embrace. He kissed you on the forehead and just laid there finally at peace.

**Me: hey! What about your husband you think he isn't going to notice your gone?**

**What about the two servants that are probably being beating as a punishment for loosen you?**

**Will your parents really understand?**

**my cousin: is her husband going to find them kimiko?**

**Will she have to go back to the lord?**

**Oh my goodness she just got married and already cheating -_-**

**Kouga: shut up! She's sleeping and plus she's happy with me not that human!**

**me: keep it up and you'll lose her!**


	7. Chapter 7

Mean while back at the castle

The two servant girls go to get you a kimono and sandals. They wait a hour before making their way back to the spring.

**(conversation between the two servants)**

**Gina: **lady Amaterasu didn't seem happy, did she?

**Eri:** No, but that's to be expected she's leaving her family only to be thrown into ours lords.

**Gina**: yeah and I think she'll have it hard until she bares him a heir.

**Eri: **well the sooner we get to her, the sooner she can start trying

**Eri: **I know were not supposed to question our lord and lady but do you think it was smart of us to leave her alone. I mean our lord made it clear to stay by her at all times.

**Gina: **well she said she wouldn't tell so no worries

**Eri: **what if it was a trick to see if we would disobey our lord.

**Gina: **she doesn't come off like that type, plus if you haven't notice she barely talk let alone to our lord.

There conversation soon comes to a end when they reached the clearing to see lady amaterasu gone.

**Gina: **she's gone!

**Eri:** we're in so much trouble, a demon must have taken her!

**Gina: **demon my ass she ran away, I knew she wasn't happy! oh my god the lord will kill us

**Eri: **no, wel... We'll look for her she couldn't have gotten far.

**Gina: **have you lost it, we left her unattended for a hour.

**Eri: **we have to do something we cant go back empty handed, it'll be our heads if we do!

**Gina: **we can run for it

**Eri: **he'll send the guards after us and if they find us with out lady Amaterasu he will assume the worst of us.

**Gina: **so well tell the truth and begged for forgiveness.

**Eri: **you know how long this arrange marriage was in the making? the lord spent years awaiting a response and when they finally marry we lose her the night of their wedding!

**Gina:** so either way our fate is death.

They heard a inhuman laugh and look up in the tree only to be quickly snatch up. then came a blood curtailing scream as blood drips down the bark, making a pool at the base. a voice speaks "foolish humans so scared of something that will eventually happen. No need to worry I have solved your problem". a creature then jumps out of the tree, hunched over. It slowly stands, it seems like he was 9 feet tall and as wide as a dresser. It licks its claws before saying "so sad too you were so sweet but I must go lady Amaterasu awaits" then it's wings expand and it takes body hung entangled in the tree, fear written on their face, eyes completely white and skin to much.

**End**

You wake up in a cold sweat. You look around at your new surrounding and start to panic. Soon as you open your mouth to scream two hands grab you.

**Back at the castle**

**the lord: **where could they be?

**His mother: **don't worry my son I'm sure everything is fine.

**The lord: **I will punish those two incompetent servants.

**his mother: **I will make sure that your will is done.

**The lord: **silence ! they knew their job was to help her bath and bring her back. yet i continue to wait for here arrival

**His mother: **my child please

**The lord**: fine, send the guards out no one is to bother me until she is returned.

**His mother**: you heard your lord servant hurry or be punished!

**Hanako(servant):** yes milady...

Hanako runs to two guards

**guard one: **what is it women!

**Hanako: **I... I

**Guard two: **hurry and speak now!

**Hanako: **lady Amaterasu is missing my lord orders you to find her and bring back the two servants for punishment.

They nod and run off to find you. They make it to the clearing and see the rivers empty. they look around and see something dripping from the tree. The guards run to it only to see your clothes with blood on it. They panic, "the lord will have our head if a demon harmed lady Amaterasu" A drop of blood falls on one of the guards head, he looks up to see the two servants dead. He taps on the other guard and they run back to the castle "it must have been a demon what else could it be?" one guard said to another "but why?"

They finally made it to the castle and reported back what they saw. The lord picked up his swords, as the guards called for more help. the lord raised his sword and said "no demon is safe until lady Amaterasu is returned to my side!"

**Me: done :)**

**My cousin: what in the world is going on? The lords looking for her? that scary demon killed the servants and I don't get what's so important about her that she must be killed?**

**She's going to be the end of kouga, is it worth it?**

**Me: look at it like a edo version of Romeo and Juliet sometimes you got to fight for your love and the out come isn't always happy ever after**

**Kouga: I will protect her to my last breath! right kimiko?**

**(looks at me)**

**Me: maybe... Maybe not. Sometimes you got to just let go.**

**(kouga walks towards me with anger in his eyes)**


	8. Chapter 8

You started to kick as one hand held on to you tightly and the other one stopped you from screaming. "what's wrong?" You relaxed as you realized it was kouga, he repeated his question again. You said "nothing just a bad dream" he nodded and began to stand. You whispered "did I anger you kouga?" He shook his head as he pulled you up. "come lets go to the hot springs it'll ease your mind." As the two of you walked to the spring he held on to your waist as you laid your head on his shoulder. You made it there just before the sun rose, it was a beautiful sight. You two Watching the sun rise together while the warm water caressed your body. He gently kissed you and slowly began to untie your bathing cloth. His every touch gave you goose bumps but you loved the feeling. You deepened the kiss as your hands made their way to his chest.

**(me: are you two going to go all the way?**

**Kouga: so what if we are!**

**Me: ugh shush no one was asking you.) **

As he made his way closer to you womanhood you could feel a increase in your body temperature. You started to whimper as his hands rubbed on your lips. He then slipped a finger in, you broke the kiss to gasp for air. It was like his every touch sent sparks throughout your whole body. The feeling alone made you more alive then ever before. You bit roughly on his bottom lip as he added another finger. You could feel something hard push against your thigh and you blushed at the thought of his erection. He licked the blood off his lip as he grabbed you legs, lifting you up to his waist. You could feel his manhood rub against your entrance. you took a deep breath readying Yourself for what was to come next. Yours eyes automatically shut close as this new unbearable feeling consumed the lower half of your body. You started to tear up as kouga pushed the rest of his manhood in you. Your nails dug into his skin more and more with every inch he added in you. Once fully inside of you he gave you time to get used t the feeling. Wiping the tears from your eyes before kissing you. You tried to concentrate on the fact that you were given your virginity to someone that honesty cared for you and not the pain. He slowly pull out of you and you gasp as this feeling of emptiness that over came you. But it wasn't long because he then thrust back into you. he started to increase the speed just a little and you grabbed the back of his head roughly kissing him. His wet hair entangled between your fingers as your back was pressed up against the rocks. you couldn't help but think this was what heaven must be like, kouga kissed you passionately and promised you he'll be yours forever. You smiled because unlike everything in your life, when you were with him everything seemed to come easily. Your were lost in complete bliss when a sharp pain in the junction between your neck and shoulder made you scream. You looked down to see kouga had bit you, he then licked the blood. Which sent moment shivers through out your body as your walls tighten around him. He started to go faster which caused you a little pain but you bit your lip and moved with him to the best of your ability. a few minutes later you both climaxed, your head fell on his shoulder. It was over you were finally a women and the mate of kouga.

He pulled out of you and held you tightly before kissing your forehead. You two basked in the after glow of your love making, kouga then began to wash you. After the two of you were clean he tied your bathing cloth around you. You shivered due to the cold and ask "am I to wear only this from now?". He smirked as he looked at how the wet cloth clung to your body and said "no, we will find you something". You nodded as he held your hand and lead you back to the cave. When you got there the pack was woke. They looked at you with a mixture of hunger and confusion in their eyes. kouga saw this and said " this is Amaterasu she is my mate, you are to protect her and make sure no harm comes to her." They nodded and went back to what they were doing. Kouga sat you down and said he would be back. He then called out to a few members of the pack and went off to hunt for food. The female wolf walked up to you and laid her head on you, given a warning growl when any male looked in your direction. Kouga got back after a few hours with a deer and proceeded to skin it. When he was done he told one of the demons to go wash the pelt and bring it back. he made his way to you and asked if everything fine, you smiled and nodded yes. He took a seat by you until the demon came back with the skin. he handed it kouga, you looked at him and he smiled before saying "we are going to make you something to wear.". you looked at confused while he cut it up, he then told you to stand and remove your cloth. You did as you were told and he tied one piece of the pelt around your slim waist and then tied the other side. You held you chest in blushed at the thought of the pack watching you. He made it into a type of Vietnamese yem lua. using a single sting to tie it to your neck, it took you some time to get used to the feeling. Kouga saw the look of discomfort on your face and said "give it some time if you still don't like it we will get you some kimonos" you smiled at how he affectionate he was and said "thank you kouga".


	9. Chapter 9

Aiko timidly picked up her candle as she started her tale, I was 11 years old when we moved from our apartment to first house in Japan. just me, my mom, my father, and two older brother although as you know our father is always in the united states handling business. We were looking for a home. When my mom finally found one, all we could think was, "Oh my God, we finally have a house."

The house made us feel like we belonged there, like it was meant just for us as a family. And the house was right next to our school and this mean old lady; all she seemed to care about was cursing us and making sure no children walked own her part of the street. But she was a very strange old lady, and her husband was also strange.

After a couple of months of living there, my mom, Takumi and I were kind of scared of the house. See Tadashi had taken a part time job tutoring students after school so he was rarely home.

My mom had heard someone try to break in, and when she looked there was no one there even though the doorknob was still moving. My brother had come running from the basement one day to tell us he'd heard noises of metal hitting together, and when he looked up, brass buckles fell out of nowhere. The basement was always scaring everyone; you couldn't go down there alone without being paranoid that someone was lingering in the darkness, watching you.

I had shared a room with our mother, this was only when daddy was in the united states. We shared the big bed, she slept on one side and I on the other. I always had the TV on at night because it helped me sleep.

One night I woke up from a dream: I was lying in my bed and I suddenly awoke to turn my radio off. A woman with super sharp nails grabbed my hand and ripped it off of my arm. When I woke from that nightmare, I couldn't go back to sleep for a while, so I just lay there and put my head under the covers. Minutes went by and it grew very cold; I started hearing a slight moaning noise, like a woman's voice whispering.

Stupidly, I thought nothing if it, believing it was my TV. I had awoken and went to turn off the TV, but I thought of my dream and stopped myself, beginning to sweat. I was paranoid. I took my head out from beneath my covers and lay there, eyes closed. After a few moments of silence, I opened my eyes and finally got up enough courage to turn off my TV.

I fell asleep for a couple if minutes and I woke up to the moaning noises again and when I

Aiko began to choke a little while she tried to continue. opened my eyes I saw her...

There was a young women standing over my bed. I could only see her for a moment. As she stood over the edge of my bed, she stared at me with anger, sadness, and fear in her eyes, though they were still and blank. She had her hair, which looked like it had just been dyed a blondish, pulled back in a bun. Her eyes were very dark brown, almost as if they were black, and her pupils were as big as quarters. And as aiko started to describe her she once again to choke. She had a pug-like nose and her lips were cut from cheek to cheek then sloppily sewn together. I couldn't see her ears, but they looked as if they were also sewn to her head. I could only see from a little below her shoulders and up and I saw that she was naked.

aiko eyes got wide as she tried to talk but started to turn res. Her bother got up and pat her on the back. she started to choke but then got her color back as she continued to talk and Tadashi returned to his place.

I was so scared. I wanted to scream, but my fear held it in me. She slowly dissolved into the air. I couldn't scream so I shut my eyes and cried, but I didn't have any tears. Louder and louder I cried, until my mom said, in a tired voice, "Honey, what's the matter? Are you okay?"

I didn't answer, just cried until she said, "Come here."

"I can't," I told her.

My mom thought I was delusional. She kept telling me to come over here, so eventually I took my covers off, sat up, and moved close to her. Still crying, she noticed I was Shaking violently, I told her everything.

Of course, she told me it was just a dream and that I should go back to bed. At this point I managed to cry tears. I slowly walked out of my mom's room thinking ill be safe in my own bed, glancing down the hall way and into the bathroom. I was so scared, but I had to pee.

I went to the bathroom, leaving the door open behind me. I sat down and happened to glance towards the bathtub.

There she was, staring through the transparent curtain. She lifted her hand and started to move the shower curtain open; her hand looked like that of the woman from my dream. I darted out of the bathroom, back to my bedroom, and slept with my light on.

She took a deep breath I believe she was trying to prevent choking.

I never saw her again, but my brother Takumi and Tadashi told me they had had a dream of a woman, and when he described her to me she matched the description of the same girl I saw. We later moved out that house and into an apartment when daddy decided to spend more time home. That was the best decision ever. But every time I try and tell this story I choke.

Aiko refused to blow her candle out, we could tell she was scared. So we allowed her to hold on to her.


	10. Chapter 10

Time past and it became completely impossible to hide your pregnancy from the servants. After dinner the lord had requested your presence in his office. You went to your room to find a kimono before making your way to the west wing. You knocked on the door and he said "come in". you smiled as you walked in, although he could be cruel to most he was nothing but kind when regarding you. You took a seat as he looked at you. "my lady Amaterasu I see that you are with child, and I'm sure that it isn't mines for we have never consummated our marriage". You looked down, full of shame you were able to hide it but now that your four months the servants have began to talk and always hiding your stomach from the lord was nearly impossible. You nodded as he continue "I know you must feel horrible, for you have brought shame on yourself, your family and our land but you need not be, I could only imagine what that demon did to you. We will not allow this to weaken us but please come with me. We will discuss this more later " you nodded to astonished to say a world. He got up and walked to you kissing you on the forehead before leading you to his room. While working there he said "you will sleep in my room and until you give birth we will play this off as if your are with child and that it is my heir. This means you must be in my room but don't fear I will not rush you into doing anything you don't want". you couldn't help but wonder how could someone so nice hate demons with such a passion. "my lord if its not too bold I would like to ask, why do you hate demons so much?" he stopped and hung his head low "because I once lost my love to a demon right before our wedding. you kind of remind me of her, your beauty, your voice and your innocence, see she was born on a taian day in the six month of the year. I must explain you see children born on that day are rare and only the females have a special ability. She had a power within her that only taian people possess, as long as she was not angered she was just a normal person. but that demon, that monster that killed her could sense her power and he needed to feed on the blood of taian babies, children or adults to stay strong. So the night before I was to marry her I received a letter of her death. I was heart broken but my mother said I must find a wife. I thought it was my imagination when I saw you. Your looks so similar" you looked at him with tears in your eyes, you couldn't help but feel sad for him. But he allowed his lost for his love to turn into blind rage for all demons. "my lord I will be here for as long as I can do not fear that harm will come to me as it did her." You finally made it to the room and when he opened the door you saw that new kimonos were laid out on the bed for you. He told you to sit while he placed them in a gold chest with you name written on it. when he was done he said, "I know you may not love me but I hope one day you will". You nodded and said "if not, you will always be dear to my heart my lord" and laid down to rest. A week passed and you and hana became close you requested that she be your personal servant but you two mostly spent your days in the garden playing. You were at peace finally and happy with where you were. Until one night hana held your hand as you walked to the hot spring. You allowed her to undress you and fixed your bathing cloth before entering. when you were in the water hana grabbed the oil and started to bathe you. You closed your eyes before whispering "thank you hana"." Five minutes went by and you heard something from the distance. As your eyes shot open and your head turned to hana you saw her head facing the direction the nose came from and after rubbing your eyes. You saw what it was that had gotten her attention and quickly got out of the water, splashing her in the process. You grabbed hana and pulled her behind her. You didn't know what this thing was but you knew it was no good. "state you business here demon! You are trespassing on my land and unless you wish to be dealt with quickly you will leave now". He started to laugh at your attempt of scaring him "you mortals think you hold so much power when you are really as weak as they come. No need to hide your servant I promise I will do away with her quickly like I did with the others". At that moment your remembered the lord and how he talked about the death of your first two servants, anger in your eye "it was you! You killed them and for your cruel deeds kouga was killed". He licked his lips "I would have not needed to if you were there" confused you asked "me? What do you want with me?" at that moment hana regained some of her color back and started to tug at you. She whispered "we must get help lady Amaterasu" you tried you push her so she could run for help but she refused, she would rather give her life then leave you. the demon growled before walking closer he was so huge, but at that time the lord and a few soldiers came into the clearing. Seeing that huge demon he order the soldiers to fight, as the demon looked closer he laughed and spoke "if it is the lord of the north, I must say it will be a honor to kill two of your wenches" confused and angered the lord said "how do you know of me demon or my love and wife?"

"stupid mortal I killed your love, it brought so much pleasure as she begged for me to spare her long enough to say her goodbyes to you. Ill admit she truly loved you but no wench should be walking out at night. You can blame yourself for she just had to see you that night." the lords eyes grew wide as he yelled for you two to run. As you ran you looked back to see him running towards the demon, sword in hand. this wouldn't end well, you thought as you pulled hana and its all your fault that demon is after you. You finally made it to the castle and you and hana ran to your room. You two awaited for the lord to come but fell asleep. You awoke the next morning to the lords mother weeping and his father knocking on your door. He was dead, he had died to save your life and to revenge his loves. the bodies were hung over the trees, all aspect his, which was clawed at until only his sword, which was still in his hand was the only thing used to identified him. You fell to you knees and cried, now you were the cause of five deaths. How could you live with yourself, the next few months were hard, the people mourned the death of their lord and feared you would bring nothing but destruction to their village. but soon you were in labor, your baby was coming. The pain was intense, you felt as if you were being ripped in half and due to the fact that you weren't allowed to go to the springs, you felt like it was ten times worst them it needed to be. After a few hours of breathing you were finally told to push . Hana fainted when she saw the blood, which caused you to panic you could be loosen to much blood? Thankfully that wasn't the case and you gave birth to a beautiful girl amazingly on a taian day of the six month of the year, just like you.

**(me: aww you share a birthday)**

She had black hair like her father and his eyes. Your skin tone and lips, she had a little tail too, it was wonderful, the feeling that over came you when you looked into her eyes, she was your proud and joy. But for her tail that was kept a secret, you only told hana. the lords mother was happy she was a grandmother or at least she thought. Since that night you were forbidden to go any farther then the garden, and even then five soldiers were always by your side. You knew in your heart when the time came nothing could stop it. You needed to do this yourself or one day your child might meet the same fate along with any innocent person that got in the way.

**(me: aww you were willing to die if it saved your baby)**

**Flash back kouga pov**

They left you there to die but the jewels helped you from meeting your demise. You were able to make it back to you pack before passing out from the lost of blood. Your pack tried desperately to keep you from going after Amaterasu, at least until you were fully healed. but you couldn't, every dream was a replay of that moment and what about your child? that cruel lord would kill it once its born and punish Amaterasu for sure. The fear of loosen everything you loved was driving you crazy. Your pack was able to get you to relax once you were able to understand that you would need your strength to get her back. It took you eight months to heal but when you did, you and your pack started working on a plan to get Amaterasu back. After a week of planning and preparing, you decided the next night you would strike.

**End**

**Still kouga pov**

While you slept the day away you dreamt of how it would be with Amaterasu back in your life, while sleep you picked up her scent it was strong. You got up and ran to it only to see a young girl picking berries. You watched her for awhile confused, she must be close to Amaterasu. You slowly walk up to her, she heard your footsteps and spun around only to fall on her backside when she saw you. "where is Amaterasu?".. She looked scared "please don't hurt me for I can not nor will not tell you where my lady is". you became angry as you tried to explain. It took awhile but she finally realized you must be the love she told her about awhile ago. She sat up as she told you that you were a father and the bad news of the lords death. Time passed and she said she must go but she will return with more new. you could see the fear in her eyes but as you began to ask what's wrong she had already ran off.

**end**

**(Me: Will you and kouga be reunited before the demon gets you? **

**And awww looks like hana will be your messenger.**

**My cousin: aww I'm said he died trying to save her. So what's the babies name? Will his parents ever learn your little secret? (that she's a demon)**

**And what's this special gift that only shows its self when she's angry?)**


	11. Chapter 11

Hana had ran straight to you, happy that she had made it home before night. See since that offal night only the guards would dear live the castle at night. The Parents and children of the village would promptly stop what every they we're doing and go inside once the sun set. Other villages would tell of stories about the demon so that their children would behave. This demon stuck fear in the hearts of all. Some even thought of changing the taian day, but that never did happen. As hana made it to the door the guards moved aside and allowed her in. when she entered she jumped on your bed and in-between breathing told you of her good new. Your face lighted up at the new of kouga being alive. He would come for me, you thought but then suddenly you realized if he did he would surely meet the same fate as my lord. You had dreamt of this day for months but it was bitter sweet, in the past you thought all that was keeping your love from being as it was, was the lord but now there's something bigger, worst keeping you two apart. You asked hana if she would bring chou to see her father. she said "that would be impossible see lady Amaterasu the elder lady of the north, your mother in law would kill any servant before letting chou leave." A week passed and hana continued to visit kouga exchanging words for the both of you. She explain the situation to him and was asked by you to make him promise to not come. You had already lost him once you couldn't bear it once more. Finally a year had passed and chou was now one, you talked the elder lady into allowing you hana chou and some soldiers to walk to the clearing and pick berries. You felt this was the perfect time to try and have hana sneak off with chou to see her father. When you finally arrived you told hana to go pick strawberries and you would stay here and pick blue berries. You kindly asked the soldiers to help., being the kind hearted person you were they couldn't say no. hana snuck off a little farther after picking some strawberries with chou only to bump onto kouga. with a smile on her face she said "mate of my lady, this is your child chou. On this day she has turned one and I'm proud to be apart of your meeting". He held his daughter for the first time and took in her scent, now he would always know where she was. As he tickled her he asked "I smell Amaterasu is she near?" Hana looked at him "yes but she is surround by guards my elder lady of the north is fearful that on this night the demon will try to attack. we have done everything in our power to protect our village by have a priestess put seals around the castle and the villagers house. in hopes that this will protect them, but you continue to receive news of the demon killing. Kouga nodded his head before saying "you said this is my child's day of birth did you not, so she is also in trouble?". "yes, for she is the rarest of them all half demon". Kouga though, I can no longer willing stand by and allow my mate and child to be in harms way I must protect them. Hana heard a nose in the bush and quickly grabbed chou "we must go that is a soldier checking on our wear about, please kouga do not do anything foolish my lady will never forgive herself if you are harmed". Hana made it to her basket in time and by time the four soldiers came kouga was gone. When they made it back to you, you held tightly to chou and hanas hand. Although hana was now a year and half older you were still protective of her as if she was still the 13 year old you first met. You've come to need her and refused to allow any danger to come her way. Some servants hated the fact that she was your favorite and was allowed to sleep in one of the many empty bedrooms on your floor. You brushed it off but hana found it harder to deal with, so one day you told her "if you fear them and feel that they need a explanation tell them I need you near cause you tend to the needs of not only me but the heir." It helped hana a lot when the servants would gang up on her, night soon came and you could feel that the demon was near. Then you heard it, the deadly scream of hundreds of man. next came the scream of a servant "he has broken through! He has broken through" and then her scream filled the air, followed by silence. You grabbed hana and slammed the door shut, you couldn't believe it but you knew you had to save your child if anything. You told hana to hold chou, as you walked towards the door. "hana I want you to run and bring chou to her father, he will be able to protect her for its to late for me. if I must die, I will die with my head held high like my lord had and my mate kouga was willing to do" she nodded and with fear in her eyes slowly snuck out the door. As you descended the stairs the demon sniffed the air. Smiling hungrily at you "finally lady Amaterasu you have come". You looked at him with a mixture of anger and fear before saying "I will no long allow you to harm anymore innocent people. We will handle this here and now, I will either die by your hands or you by mines". He laughed as he approached you "for your tricks I will make this slow and painful". Kouga could help but sense something was wrong and broke his promise. When he made it to the castle he saw hana climbing out the window and down a blankets with chou in her arms. The smell of blood was strong in the air and as he looked at the front of the door he saw why. Bodies on top of body was in front of the door, kouga took a deep breath before walking in the broken down door ready to confront whatever was there. Hana finally made it down and was stricken with fear when she saw the bodies. she made a run for it but couldn't see where she was going because of the darkness. She ran until she mad it to cave. She thought it would be a safe place to hide until more. As she walked closer as pack of demons walked out she screamed in horror and was ready to protect her lady's baby. But they didn't harm her they just smelled the baby before saying "you smell like our leaders mate and this child smells like a mixture of them both. Who are you? state your business." Hana scared out her mind told that she was the personal servant of lady Amaterasu and that the baby she held was that of kouga and lady Amaterasu. She went on to explain what was happening at the castle. three of the demons quickly ran off to aide in their leaders fight as the rest said that they would protect her and the child til morning. Back at the castle kouga walked onto seeing Amaterasu standing in front of the demon shaking with anger her eyes glowed a bright orange. The demon looked as if he was unable to move but before he questioned what he was seeing he ran to attack the demon. Once you saw kouga you fainted what ever had happen had taken a lot of strength out of you. You awoke to a bloody mess kouga was still fighting the demon. You yelled for him to stop, he was not match and needed to tend to his badly wounded pack members. As he looked at you so did the demon, once again your eyes started glowing you would be damned if you allowed another death to take place. As the anger grew with in you your hair started to stand on end, you started to slowly lift from the grown. Fire appeared around you. Burning all that was in a near you, your clothes were burnt too, the demon just stood there paralyzed. Then your head dropped back and a strong wave exploded from your body sending everybody there flying. Thankfully all the servants had ran and thinking that the soldiers would bring you to safety the elder lord and lady left with the few living guards, the castle completely fell to your feet. Thankfully kouga was able to escape. The demon fought his way through your attack grabbing you and throwing you again a tree. "I'm tired of your games". But as he went to grab you his hands started to burn and with a voice of a goddess you spoke (aka it was a female voice but also supernatural). You have caused harm for far to long, for years people hid from you, tried their best to hide their child's gift. You are the last of a evil breed and I will do what ever it takes to do away with you". You grabbed it by the neck and through it against the wall burning his flesh. It continue to burn him as he screamed and ran in your direction. As he came towards you, you lifted one hand and sank it deep within his heart, as you removed your hand he fell to the floor. And at the same moment you fainted, Kouga ran to your side and picked you up. Carrying you back to the cave, as his members followed behind.

**(ME: What do you think?)**


	12. Chapter 12

You woke up to the warm feeling of fur underneath you. As you rubbed your eyes you saw that you were in a cave, then you rose only to come face to face with kouga. Over joy you kissed him and held him tight. He gladly kissed you back and added tongue, but before you got lost in the moment you broke the kiss and with fear in your eyes asked for chou and hana. "where is my baby did her and hana not make it?" Tears began to run down your face. Until you heard the sweet voice of hana "my lady please do not cry chou and I are safe" you got up and pushed by kouga only to fall to your knees before them both. You held chou and hana tight as you kissed her on the forehead "thank you for protecting her but how did I get here. Are we finally safe?". Kouga nodded as he lead you, hana, and chou to the entrance. Chou slowly wobbled hand and hand with hana , as you two walked ahead. He whispered in your ear "I never want be without you again" you kissed him "me too my love". hana and chou sat and began to play in the garden next to the mouth of the cave. You and kouga continued to walk to the hot spring. You blushed as you remembered this was where you gave yourself to kouga. You suddenly felt him pull into a rough kiss before throwing you into the water and jumping in after you. kouga quickly threw his clothes and armor on land and removed yours too.

**(can you believe you were walking around in burnt clothes? Nooo he changed you into your old clothes)**

**me: This is the shortest one ill make, promise next one is a lemon so I wanted to make it another its own chapter.**

**Me: so what did you think of your power over fire and wind? Sorry I'm new at powers so it probably was horrible. is that the end of the demon ? And are you, kouga, hana, chou and the back one big family?**

**My cousin: are you for real kimiko she defeated that demon so easily? If that's all it took how come no one else was able to? I'm disappointed :(**

**Me and kouga: shut up!**

**Me: just keep reading and stop complaining.**


	13. Chapter 13

You two kiss as he caressed your body. You were once again filled with bliss , as the two of you exchanged kisses he gently picked you up and carried to the grass. he laid down next to a tree and climbed on top of you.. You wrapped your arms around his neck and deepened the kiss as you spread your legs. He ran his hands down your side grabbing your thigh. He slowly laid a trail of kisses down to your mate mark, then bit down on your mark causing you to shiver. His other hand went back to your breast, every time he sank his teeth more and more into your body reacted in this strange way. It was like the temperature increased through out your whole body. every where his body came in contact with yours was a red mark.

**Surrounding you two**

As the two of you were expressing your love for one another . The trees started to intertwine with one another making a kind of hut, shielding you two from the world. Vines started to wrap around the trees and branches. And as your temperature increased flowers started to sprout. It was truly a beautiful sight :)

**End**

You wrapped you legs around his hips which caused his growing manhood to press against your opening. You moaned into his and your hands went from around his neck and made their way to his chest. Looking deep in his eyes before saying "I love you". he lowered his head to your breast and began to suck and bite on your nipple. You felt the warmth of your blood as it dripped from your mark it was like you were in complete ecstasy. Ever touch was so intense it made your body temperature rise til it was like you were on fire. then out of nowhere he lifted his head, adjusted his self and then entered you. You yelped in pain, it had been so long since you felt him, your body need time to used to the felling again. But you didn't allow it any time to, you arched your back , pressing your breast into his chest and wrapped your legs tightly around him. He started to pump in and out of you as you moaned in his ear. This was a new feeling the lack of water allowed you to feel him completely. You dug your nails into his skin, he pulled out of you and then sat you on top of him. You wrapped your legs around him as he re-entered you. You gasped at how he was able to hit your spot, you slowly started to bounce up and down on him. Shivering every time you came down on him. You pulled his hair out the pony and ran you hands threw it. You had felt complete once more and never wanted to lose this felling. After a few minutes you had reached your first climax, releasing all over kouga. He pulled you off of himself and positioned you so that you were on all four. The grass grew as your hands came in contact with it. He then grabbed on your hips and slammed into you. you threw your head back as he pushed into you completely, your knees instantly became weak and you were once again close to a climax. he increased his speed and used his left hand to grab your hair and bring you to his level. Something grabbed your hand wrapping around it and as your eyes shot open to see what it was, kouga released his speeds. you looked to see vines retracting back into this shelter of trees. As the two of you realized your surrounds the creation around you slowly went back to how it once was. The branches and vines suck back into the ground the trees seemed to have glided back to their old position. the two of you just looked in amazement, after awhile he stood and grabbed your hand you found it a little hard to balance on your weak legs so he went to grab your clothes after dressing his self. Then he picked you up and walked you back to the cave as you came close to hana and chou playing something happened..

**(Me: so what do you think so far?**

**Everything seems to be going well for you the demon has not attacked so he must be really dead right?**

**You and kouga are reunited once again and now you have hana there.**

**one big happy family? **

**My cousin:0_0 oh my goodness what did I just read. Well at least we know how she controls her powers, with her emotion but only when they are intensively felt.**

**Kouga: I'm complete once more**

**Me: -_- why so mushy kouga?)**


	14. Chapter 14

You saw chou walk all by her self with no help. The pack at the amazing sight, and kouga almost dropped you as he watched how his daughter slowly walked to the two of you. One of the demons picked her up and threw her in the air as everyone cheered. As she fell back down everyone looked wide eyed it was like the wind was cradling her as she rocked back and fourth til she gently fell in his arms. seven monthes have passed and you, hana, and chou were on your way to see a miko. When the three of you got there hana waited with chou as you went to see the miko. Oddly enough she was the oldest on you've ever seen, but you thought that was the best for that meant she was great. You wanted to see what the future held for your child. you gave her a offering and you your fortune. "i see you are with child but you have another, she is in danger and so are you. You two share a birth one that's rare in it's own, I see demons around you. They protect you and one, the leader holds your heart. they will soon meet their demise at another more ancient demon thats after you and your child. My child you must protect the one name chou she is the key. You see along time ago it wasnt as rare to see taian babies born on the six month, you see they held power over all elements. Both male and female had this power it was said to be a gift from the gods. And they used it as good helping everyone that came to them. But these demons feed on the blood of the pure person born on the taian, killing them and their families. so after awhile the parent refuse to show their child how to use their power and they started to become rare. After some time the weaker demons died out, to the joy of many villages. But there still lurked a few demons, the few taian people that knew how to use their powers decided to do away with the rest. Thos taian people and the most powerful elders went away to fight the demons. But sad they all died, taken with them all but one. He is the one after you he has lasted for this long because his sense had heightened. He now could smell the blood of a taian females and with all the ones he had killed he is probably harder to kill now then He once was . You see with the lost of the art to master the few taian children mated with normal humans so less and less taian babies were born, until it was only females who had the ability . it's a shame but you must stop him, I see you have tapped into your power before. wounding but not killing him, you must use all your powers at once to destroy him or he will continue to come after you until your dead and your daughters powers become stronger and then he will come for her. "

with fear in your eyes and helpless in your heart you asked "when will this happen?"

"soon so you must prepare" feeling confused and lost you asked "but how ? I'm still unsure what I did to make my powers show their self last time. Please you must help me" she looked at you sadden by your request. "I can not, my child, that secrets is within you. I'm sure you will find it and you, your mate and children will be happy". but you could tell she was lying the future was yet to be written so it could go either way. She went on to that your son will be well but your birth will be difficult. He will be just like the father, strong and persistent. But you found it hard to considerate on the news after hearing about what might become of chou if you didn't stop that demon. You two bowed before retrieving hana and chou to go home. On the way home hana put her ear to your belly, while asking "will it be a girl or boy my lady". You said it was a boy, she smiled and asked "what will you name him? Kind of in a daze you said ichiro. She nodded and continue to walk with chou. It had almost been a year and once again trouble will show its self. You learned how to display wind and fire but what about the others. The thought of loosen your child but your great sadness and as you thought about it, the worst you felt. You felt hopeless, and as a tear fell down your cheek a light rain began. Fear that hana and chou would catch cold you covered them and a kimono the priestess had bless for you on your way out of the shrine. It was white and had your name on it, it was big enough for you to wear while the rest of your pregnancy. When you got there kouga was waiting for you. You ran to him and once he embraced you, you let your tears freely fall and as you did the rain fell harder. You tried to tell kouga what you were told but he put his finger to your lip as he told the pack to watch after hana and chou. he then lead you to the back of the cave and motion for you to sit, you did and laid your head on his chest and began to cry once more. It rained for hours until you fell asleep in his arms, that dream was more like a nightmare, you dreamt that chou was killed by the demon and he took your unborn child right from your womb.

(me: oh my goodness your sadness effects the water. Your anger effects the your ability to control fire and wind and love the earth but will you ever notice?)


	15. Chapter 15

You woke up from your nightmares in kougas arms, you tried to slowly wiggle from his aembrace but he woke up. You looked at him and said "I need chou, she needs to be near me at all time, please bring me chou". He continued looked at you before telling you she's fine and pointed towards her snuggled up against one of the demons pack members. He then looked in your eyes with concern in his "what is the matter?". you then began to tell of your visit with the miko and what she told you. he tried to ease your mind by saying "no harm will come to you or any of us I promise". "but she said you wont be able to stop it, that only I will and ill have to use my powers. But I don't know how to" he looked at you strangely "so you have powers but your still human, we will have to find someone that can help us but until morning you must rest". You nodded and laid back down on his chest, closing your eyes and trying to find sleep.

yours and chou birthday was coming up. She was going to be two, every day kouga and a few members of the pack would go out in search for help with strengthen your abilities. He didn't want you going cause your were almost due, your feared nothing more then given birth to another child on the taian day. But then remembered how its only girls who had the control over elements. Although you couldn't help but knock the feeling that he was different. you stayed in the cave sleeping the day away mostly of the time, only to be woken when chou did something amazing. It was only a week befor her birthday and she was able make the fire dance at night in the cave, command large body's of water to move and make flowers walk to her. You were amazed she was able to do what you couldnt, if only she could explain to you how it was done. Time passed and now six days remained before her birthday and during the afternoon you made your way out of the cave to watch chou play with the pack. They truly adored her and it brought a smile to your face, how they accepted her and hana. But that was all interrupted by kouga running your way. He ran up to you and picked you up while kissing you. "I've found someone that will be able to help you. She's a cat demon and had befriends on of the taians elders who help kill most of the demons." she slowly came into the view and you walked to her, you both bowed and she took your hand and hers. She lead you away from the group and explained that your emotion controlled your element. You looked at her confused, "so we don't have powers over all of elements?" "Well from what I was told both of your parents would have to had been born on the taian day of the six month and as you know the man have not held that power for a long time. And those who had have since then died, the two of you spent hours working on your anger and how you use it to control fire. She was amazed "You see unlike earth, wind and water you don't need to be around fire it was the one where most Of your power lied". When the sun set a strange feeling of danger over whelmed you, and aimi looked at you and knew the demon must be near. She grabbed you hand and said "we must go, that feeling that has over come you is the demon. He must be near, we will practice more tomorrow . I will stay with you until your battle do not worry I will aide you in any way I can." You nodded and ran behind her, you made it back to the cave only to see chou crying as if she was uncomfortable. Aimi looked at your daughter and said "she's a taian child too, isn't she?" You nodded "but her powers are stronger and it causes her much confusion at time and others its a blessing. He will be after her she is the rarest of the taian babies, children, or adults she's half demon" as chou continued to cry a storm began to brew. Thunder struck over and over as the rain fell . You screamed due to the loud sound of thunder and lightning "you must calm her down, she's the one doing this" kouga quickly grabbed her and began to rock her and after 15minuts the storm stopped. Aimi looked wide eyed only the strongest taian adults could will the weather like that. "I'm sure he saw that and now knows of your daughter power, he will be coming soon".


	16. Chapter 16

Aimi stood at the entrance and watched as if looking for something all night. You and kouga fell asleep after awhile and the pack slept in a circle around hana and chou. Then next day came and aimi said you would tap into your power over earth, you needed to think of something that was dear to your heart. Your mind came to chou your unborn child but nothing happened, then your mind went to when kouga made you his mate and vein shot from the ground and wrapped around your leg. Then made your way to your arm. Aimi scream "concentrate ! You much concentrate or you will harm your self" you thought of your loving family and the friendship you made with hana. The vein began to grow spikes as it shot from your arm. Shooting into the tree and then ripping it apart, you soon blacked out and fell to the ground. But while you were out something strange happened a flower grew around a rock forming some type of cup and water lifted in the air then fell, filling the cup. After which it made its way towards you pouring on your face. Thankfully you awoke and aimi looked at you astonished that you could do that. Kouga walked through and say that you were on the floor "what are you doing aimi!I will not allow you to bring harm to my mate!" She tried to explain what happened but they just ended up in a argument. that was until they heard you scream and turned to see your water had broken. Kouga ran to your side and so did aimi. At that moment you remembered that the miko said this birth will be difficult. You started to breath as the contractions became closer and closer one another "this baby is coming now" aimi said to kouga, he nodded and held on to you . After a hour or so it was time for you to push. This baby seemed to refuse to come though and it was getting dark, you once again sensed the demon but couldn't move. You told kouga he must get help but he refused to leave you then you all heard it the flapping of huge wings. You screamed hrs here in-between pushes. "I must protect us" you yelled as you pushed again and with all the power you had left you fixed a shelter. hug rocked bend and shaped a dome. The vein once again showed wrapping around the rock. "you looked at aimi and the kouga before saying "this will not protect us for long I can feel his power and its stronger then before. You must go to chou kouga, and help the pack protect our child and hana" he looked at you "but I can not leave you" at that moment you shut your eyes as a serge of pain went through your body. Half of the dome fell and a strong gush of wind threw kouga towards the cave. He got up and tried to run back to you, but a ring of fire formed around him and the cave. Chou was panicking and once again a horrible storm was brewing. The dome rebuilt its self and you grabbed aimi "get this baby out of me or we all will die!" You kept pushing as you sense the demon closing in on the two of you. "he's almost here just keep pushing" and with one more push ichiro entered the world. you took a deep breath only to be confronted by the demon smashing into the dome, knocking the three of you into the water. But before any harm could come to your child you made a bubble of water with air in it. "Aimi we can not stay here for long but I to weak to fight him now. If I do my powers will surely kill me and my son how can we protect him" aimi looked at you and said " do not worry I will hold the demon off you must make a run for it, do you understand me" but you couldn't as you looked down you saw that you kimono was soak in wet with you blood and that a pool of blood was now covering your feet. " I cant , I will never make it" the air was quickly running out and in that moment aimi burst through the bubble bringing you and ichiro to the surface. She grabbed the both of you and started to run through the rain. But the demon was gaining on you quickly. " he flying Amaterasu you must help me. So with the little energy you had left you were able to shoot a rock from the ground and like a arrow it pierced the wings of the demon causing him to fall to the ground. And with that you passed out. The baby and you laid in her arms motionless as Aimi came to the cave entrance. Once chou saw you she stopped crying and ran to your side. The sky once again became clear and kouga and the pack went after the demon. You laid own the ground you skin was becoming pale as you lost more and more blood. Hana noticed the baby boy limp body and ran to him. Picking him up and clearing his air way. After a few minutes of trying the baby took his first seen breath ( Now I'm not t going to say he didn't breath before the demon attacked cause if that was the cause that mean the baby brain dead and although it's a part of life I think this story has enough drama going on) a few hours later kouga came back, the demon had left a trail of blood going the opposite way." he must have gone to recuperate, but he will be back he will not stop until he is the most powerful demon alive and as long as there are people like chou, and Amaterasu he will never end his rain of terror" after Aimi finished talking kouga ran to your side seeing that you were bleeding he quickly called for hana but saw that she was holding his son. His skin was just as kouga, black hair and a brown tell he had his mothers eyes, but he looked so weak. Kouga knew if he didn't find a priestess now that his mate and son would die. Before he ran off he said " I will be back you will protect them and you aimi watch of Amaterasu, hana continue to watch over my children I will be back with help" _**What will happen if she doesn't wake before the demon comes back I don't think we cant fend him off for ever. I must find a priestess now!**_

_**"On life's journey faith is nourishment, virtuous deeds are a shelter, wisdom is the light by day and right mindfulness is the protection by night. If a man lives a pure life, nothing can destroy him." **_

**(Me:: oh what will become of the three of you?**

**Poor ichiro just like his mother on a day old and is in the hands of death. Will the miko prediction seems to be true he is fine now ? She definitely was right about that difficult birth. What would you do if you had to give birth like her Sakura?**

**My cousin: shut my eyes stop pushing in try to make a run for it. I definitely would allow my mate to leave me. I mean come on I'm given birth to his child**

**Kouga: and this is why I would never choose you Sakura, my mate is strong, loving, and determined to protect her own when they are in time of needs**

**Me: oh shut it kouga!)**


	17. Chapter 17

**In my voice:**"_**Please be assured that your loved ones will meet you on the other side, so there's no reason to hold on to your fear (of death). If you'll keep in mind that love and love alone is the reason for living, it will calm your heart and free you from your worries"**_

As kouga ran to the nearest village, you voice spoke softly in his head _" my love for you is like a friendship caught on fire. In the beginning it was a flame, very pretty, often hot and fierce. But still only light and flickering. As our love grew for one another, our hearts matured and our love became as coals, deep burning and unquenchable. Never doubt my feelings for you kouga regardless if death separates us our love will always brings us back together again." _but he wasn't ready to accept that, he wasn't willing to lose you, not yet. He ran up to a priestess and began to beg her for assistance, she agreed to help and he picked her up and ran with all his speed to the cave. Where there, he stood her right before your dying body. It took hours but still you seemed to have stayed in the same state. Everyone feared that if you didn't get better soon that your son would die. There was no one else to feed him and the priestess made it clear you were in no shape to feed him. The sun once again rose bringing with it the warmth of day break, you slowly opened your eyes and cried out for your son to be brought to you. You knew you were to hurt but you would rather die trying to save your child, before you allowed anyone to stop you. Hana slowly approached you with Ichiro, he had become weak his self do to the lack of milk** (food)**. You were to weak to move your arms so she gently laid him on you and uncovered your breast. He quickly latched on to your breast and begin to suck, just him feeding brought you great pain. But also a warmth you haven't felt since chou , you closed your eyes and allowed him to continue. A few minutes passed and he had fallen asleep on you. You opened your eyes as Hana tried to remove him and stopped her "allow him to stay where he is, I do not want our bonding time to end. Instead call for kouga and chou to come to my side" she nodded and went to get the both of them. The priestess looked at you "I've done all that I can, you need to rest and order to regain your strength, I will soon take my leave but before I do I will put up something to protect you. Your mate did not go into much details about how you came to be this way but I feel danger is surrounding you and you will need as much time as you can to heal more" you nodded as she stood to leave and kouga entered kneeling next to you and the baby. Chou followed suit and laid her hand on your side, while crying " do not cry my child I have not called you here to say goodbye, my love is to strong to allow anything to come between us. But I have called you here chou and kouga because I will need you two to not worry." you turned your head towards kourga "I know you and hana walk around with heavy hearts, fearful of what might happen if I do not recover, but I will if not for myself for you and my children." he nodded as you finally allowed someone **(kouga)** to remove Ichiro, he cried a little but soon fell back to sleep. Two weeks went by and you were able to move a little, kouga wouldn't let you leave the cave though nor did he let chou or Ichiro. If hana wanted to leave she had to be accompanied by aimi or one of the demons from the clan, he couldn't help but be on edge. He knew that as soon as you held that you would go after that demon again and try to finish him off. But he couldn't help but think what if the demon came back before them, what then? Aimi walked in the cave to see kouga in deep thought, looking at your sleeping form. "don't worry we will protect her until the time comes and even then we will help her. She will not be alone in this" " you have no ties to her like I do, she is not just my mate or the mother of my children, she is so much more that its hard to put in words. I went against my better judgment just to be with her. Even if she makes it, if we defeat this demon that seems to have no weakness, I will be back in this position with her once again. And I will have to watch as she dies" aimi walked to your side and sat down next to you as you slept " kouga you know as well as I do that you cant help who your heart calls for, it would be more unbearable if you fought it then if you watched her go later. She is your mate don't ever second guess your decision to make her that, I know she doesn't. and if you fear loosen her make every moment that you have with her memorable. Because even when she dies you will always have her by your side, just look at your children." he nodded and lent down to kiss you, you woke up to them both near you. You sat up and asked what was wrong , they shook their head and said " nothing just talking" " about what?" kouga looked in your eyes with his sorrow filled ones " you my love" you smile knowing that he was still fearful of loosen you " In everyone's life my love we have an unspeakable secret, an irreversible regret, an unreachable dream and a unforgettable love. You know my unspeakable secret, my irreversible regret was allowing you to leave that day **(Yeah cause if you didn't you wouldn't have married that lord caused his death and the servants -_-)**, my once unreachable dream as been made reality** ( that kouga would be alive and come back for you)** and my unforgettable love is standing right before me** (Kouga)**. Do not worry so much nothing will take me away from you , please have faith that I can handle what has been put before me" he kissed you and then smiled, come then you should bathe

_**(Me: So what do you think? Your getting better and I'm guessing what the priestess did is working because the demon has yet to return. I hope that stays the case until you are fully healed.**_

_**My cousin: awww that is something you never see when it comes to love, but then that's why its so beautiful. how often do you see two people love so deeply for one another ( rarely one in a trillion ?). Now a days it's like a dying breed, people are to worried about money and living in the moment then finding that one person they can live life times with ( you know as in you die and then are reborn and the two of you meet up again only to fall in love once more now that's real love) )**_


	18. Chapter 18

You two walked to the hot spring, it was a wonderful feeling to be in the warm water. Kouga held on you the whole time, you felt safe in his arms. "its hard for me after all that has happened, but I will I promise" you looked up to him and kissed him softly. You knew how hard it was, no one wants the person their in love with to ever be in danger and the worst part is that he had to let you handle this alone. A hour passed and in that time he bathed you, dried you off and walked you back to the cave. When you got there you walked up to Aimi and said "we must continue to train,he could attack at anytime and I must be ready" she held your hand then looked at kouga before nodded. The two of you walked off, not to far kouga didn't want you out of eye sight. Days went by and you were able to control your powers very well, along with that your powers intensified. "I'm ready, now we just sit and wait" weeks passed and little by little you could feel the demons power growing. "he's been hiding, killing what he could to regain power, but he wont stop until he kills me. And then he'll wait until my children power are at their peek and then attack. This will never end unless it ends with me!" You sat at the opening of the cave feeding your son and watch Chou as she played in the water. When you finished you stood near the grass and the veins intertwined until it made a crib. You placed him into it and walked to Chou "come with me, something is wrong" you called for kouga and Aimi to come "he's near, please get the children and take them and Hana somewhere safe" Aimi looked worried "we cant leave you here alone" "you wont be any help if you stay" she grabbed Chou and kouga picked up the baby, they began to run as you yelled "take them to the nearest village, go with kouga you wont be safe if you stay" the pack followed your orders, hana running in front of them. The ground began to shake as the demon made its way to you "this will end today even if I go down with you" out of nowhere the trees that once hid you where throwing any every direction, as he stood before you. "are you ready to die?" You shut your eyes "are you!" You started to concentrate and you heard a big thud. You opened your eyes to see the demon on his knees, you became angry, your eyes turned red. Your body rose from the ground "you have done nothing but cause harm where ever you go, ending many innocent lives. you are lucky to have made it this far, but that will end now." You grabbed him by the throat and lifted him in the air, throwing him into the cave. He stood, anger building in him "you can not defeat me" the rocks moved, enclosing him in the cave "he's stronger then I thought I don't know if I can defeat him now" spikes started to fly through him, tearing his wings. you then caused fire to burn his flesh, his screams echoed through the forest making its way to the village.

**Back at the village**

Kouga left his child with Aimi, Inuyasha and the gang "I must help her" Aimi looked at him "you mustn't she told us to watch over the children." "She is my mate I will not allow her to do this on her own". Inuyasha stood "I'm coming too" Kouga didn't stay and argued he just ran in your direction.

**Back to you**

It was becoming harder and harder to hold him, he was breaking down the barrier you put up. When he emerged from the cave he grabbed you and flung you into the wall of the cave. You coughed up blood as you stood ready to continue. He punched and you flew to the ground, but you wouldn't give up, you couldn't. "you are the persistent one, aren't you?" you spit up blood and stood once more "I will never fall to you, I will kill you even if I die too. You will never harm another, I promise you that" "how wrong you are, after I kill you, your children will be next. Your sweet little girl and son, no amount of hiding them will stop me." That was it you had enough no demon would hurt you children. anger filled you, causing flames to engulf you. Just at that moment Kouga and Inuyasha made there way to the clearing "what the hell is that" Inuyasha yell as he drew his swords. "Remember we are after the demon" you casted your head back and the flames grew destroying the knocked down trees. "she keeps this up and she wont just kill that demon, but us too"Iuuyasha yelled at Kouga. In the mist of all this destruction you were remained unharmed, Inuyasha went to attack the demon and so did Kouga. They fought for awhile not causing any bodily harm to him, then a unearthly voice spoke "enough, he is mines and if you value your lives you will leave now." Inuyasha paid no mind, but as your head rose back up Kouga looked in your eyes. Something wasn't right, you weren't yourself, he thought as he pulled Inuyasha. Before kouga could get Inuyasha out completely vein shot up wrapping around the demon and then rocks formed around you and the demon. The rock color changed indicating you were both engulfed in the fire. Inuyasha prepared to attack the object but Kouga flung him back "you cant listen even if you tried, can you Inuyash?" After a few minutes everything fell to the ground, the demon was dead. His heart removed and burned to ash, his body was ripped apart. Blood covered the rocks and veins as they went back into the ground. They watched in horror, you were covered in blood eyes still flashing, your head slowly turned to them. You raised your left hand in Inuyasha direction, "one with no control lay your sword down or die, who are you and why have you come here?" he looked to Kouga "you would be the one to make someone like her mate." Kouga looked at you before yelling, "Amaterasu, it's me Kouga " your eyes flashed back to normal. You whispered Kouga's name before fell to the floor, with a hard thud. He ran to your side "why didn't you stay back, you could have gotten hurt my love." He smiled at you " did I kill him?" "Yes you killed and you know i could never leave you alone, even if it meant death." you hugged him and he kissed you. Inuyasha looked on "hurry up, lets go" Kouga picked you up and carrying you to where Inuyasha stood. "who is he?" Kouga laughed "no one important, now rest" you closed your just as Inuyasha started to argue with Kouga. "oh, so I'm not important, I helped you fend of that demon while your mate just stood there in her trance. Without this nobody you he would have killed her and probably you too." When you made it to the village you were awoken by the joyful laughter of your son. Chou was laying her head on your chest when your eyes first opened, for once in your life you were safe and happy. You been through a lot in your short life, most of which was filled with sorrow. you kissed your children and mate, you knew everything would be fine from now on.

_**In my voice: "**__The family is both the fundamental unit of society as well as the root of culture. It is a perpetual source of encouragement, advocacy, assurance, and emotional refueling that empowers a person to venture with confidence into the greater world. Becoming all that they are meant to be..."_

**(Me: do you want a part two about the life of the children? Lol how cool would it be if I made a story about the adventures of all of them together?)**


End file.
